


Strange Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Porn, Bottom Merlin, Corporal Punishment, Crack, Humour, Implied/Referenced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur’s new manservant Merlin is a bit odd. This is probably because Merlin isn’t Arthur’s manservant.





	Strange Boy

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual non-con in this, but there's a moment where it sounds like it, and I always think it's better to warn about these things.
> 
> I have no idea where this came from, other than I am a giant perv and I couldn't stop laughing when this came to me.

When Arthur shows up for the hunt with a strange peasant boy, no one questions it. There’s been a new manservant nearly every month since Arthur became old enough for his own personal attendant, and Gwaine would be the first to admit that his prince must be a nightmare of a master.

 

It’s not that Arthur’s an evil man, because everyone knows he isn’t. But he does enjoy teasing the boys, and sometimes this has extended into bullying. He has always drawn the line at real maliciousness, however.

 

Today, though, Arthur is being quite nasty.

 

Now Merlin, bless him, is a _terrible_ servant. He forgets to call everyone by rank, trips over and spills food and water twice, and is slow at completing his chores; being so easily distracted. But he’s also so sweet, with a smile that could calm an angry dragon. Several of his attempts to help the knights with their armour and water seem more to be out of kindness, even though he is obligated to do most of it, and he's just so innocent and lovely.

 

If what Arthur has said is true, then he chose Merlin himself, and in Gwaine’s opinion that makes everything Arthur’s fault. And yet he’s been barking orders at Merlin all day; making him go to and from the river for water constantly, and telling him he’s useless and stupid. It just seems needlessly unfair.

 

Gwaine doubts that Merlin will last the week as Arthur’s manservant, but perhaps he can offer the boy some reprieve some time. Merlin is so very pretty...

 

 

 

 

Gwaine awakens in the small hours. At first he’s not sure what woke him, but soon he becomes aware of distinctive slapping sounds, coming from the direction of the Prince’s tent.

 

‘You brought this on yourself,’ Gwaine hears Arthur say.

 

‘Sire – _please_ ,’ comes Merlin’s voice, sounding high and frightened, and the smacking sounds get faster; louder.

 

‘Utterly useless. I’ve known _pigs_ who would make better servants!’

 

‘I – I’m sorry, sire. I’ll try to do better!’

 

Gwaine is flabbergasted. He’s never heard Arthur sound so vindictive before.

 

‘Now over my knee, boy.’

 

There’s a momentary scuffle, and then the slaps recommence.

 

‘Oh, please stop!’ begs Merlin.

 

‘I will not. And I shall smack your bottom every night before bed if I deem it necessary.’

 

Now that’s _very_ mean. Gwaine won’t let it happen; he’ll do whatever he can to get the kid out of the job.

 

Oh hell, Gwaine can hear him _crying_.

 

He just can’t believe it. He’s seen Arthur give his menservants cuffs over the head and shoves if they’re going too slow. He’s heard of him occasionally putting them in the stocks if they’ve actually misbehaved, but never has he known him to _beat_ them.

 

It happens, and Gwaine knows that sometimes it’s best not to interfere with these things, but the idea just doesn’t sit right with him. Merlin’s a tall boy, but so skinny and slight; a very odd choice for a manservant, who are usually stocky and strong. It’s plain _wrong_ that Arthur is hitting him; that he _wants_ to hit him.

 

Merlin lets out a particularly heart-wrenching sob. The smacks do not stop sounding.

 

Gwaine meant to wait until it was over, to save the boy’s embarrassment, but this has gone on long enough. He shakes off the admittedly alluring picture of the boy’s bouncing arse slung over Arthur’s knee, and sits up. A spanking may be not so bad as a whipping, but the indignity of it is needlessly harsh. And it sounds as though Arthur is enjoying it a _little_ too much, in Gwaine’s opinion. He had no idea Arthur had such desires, and he decides he must find a way to try and filter the prince’s future servant options. Perhaps an older man, one not so pretty as Merlin will not excite Arthur’s... inclinations.

 

He will also be telling Arthur exactly what he thinks of his behaviour today. No matter what Merlin has done, he can’t possibly have done enough damage in one day to warrant this cruelty; this humiliation. It’s sort of horrifying that Arthur can keep this up and hear Merlin cry like that, and he’ll be telling him so.

 

Gwaine scrambles out his sheets and reaches for his breeches.

 

‘Insubordinate,’ says Arthur darkly, three particularly loud slaps sounding.

 

‘Yes, sire,’ Merlin whimpers.

 

‘Incompetent, too. I ought to have given you over to the knights to punish.’

 

Gwaine grimaces. On second thoughts, he might have to punch Arthur, consequences be damned. No innocent should be afraid of him and the others. They are there to protect Camelot and all its citizens, and he resents Arthur for instilling this fear of them in Merlin.

 

‘Maybe I should, after I’m done?’ says Arthur.

 

_Smack!_

 

‘No, sire! Please!’

 

_Smack! Smack!_

 

‘And why not? They’d do an efficient job of it – unlike you.’

 

Gwaine swears under his breath as he searches for his boots in the darkness.

 

‘There’s only one thing you’re good for,’ Arthur hisses.

 

_Smack!_

Gwaine is reaching for the tent flap, still bootless.

 

‘Yes, s-sire.’

 

‘Bet you’re too sore now, aren’t you?’

 

‘No, sire. Please, please do it!’

 

Gwaine pauses, halfway out of the tent. He’s never claimed to be a genius, but he’s quite certain that was Merlin sex-begging. He’s frozen, waiting to hear more. This could still be a forced situation and he won’t risk leaving Merlin without being sure. The spanking has stopped, at least.

 

‘You want it?’

 

‘ _Please_ , sire.’

 

‘Come on then, up you get. On the bed.’

 

He can hear kissing noises now, and rustling. But Merlin is still crying, Gwaine’s sure of it...

 

‘Oh, Arthur!’

 

...Or not.

 

‘ _Merlin_.’

 

‘Arthur, that’s – please!’

 

‘Naughty little boy. Asking your Prince for a fucking.’

 

‘ _Uh_ – Sire!’

 

‘You left a wet patch on my knee, you know. I thought maybe you’d come already – but no, you were just so _desperate_ for it, weren’t you?’

 

‘Yes, yes!’

 

‘Oh, Merlin.’

 

‘Oh! Oh! Oh!’

 

‘That’s right, good boy, take it!’

 

Merlin _howls_.

 

‘Merlin! Fuck, Merlin!’

 

‘Please – ’

 

‘Ugh, gods yes – ’

 

_‘Uh, uh, uh, uh – !’_

 

‘ _Ah_!’

 

Gwaine falls over.

 

He hits the bedroll; thank the Lord. There’s silence for a moment, although if he strains his ears he’s sure he can make out heavy panting, and whispers.

 

‘You make a bloody awful servant, you know that?’ says Arthur after a while.

 

‘Oh shut up,’ says Merlin, sounding wrecked. ‘Why’d you bring me, then?’

 

‘I could never be away from that little bottom for long. How is it, by the way?’

 

‘Bloody sore. You realise I have to be on horseback all day tomorrow?’

 

‘You could always walk.’

 

‘Certainly, if you want a new whore.’

 

‘Never. And you’re not a whore. I do not share you.’

 

‘There’s nothing wrong with being a whore, you know.’

 

‘I never said there was; but you aren’t one. I was your first, and I’ll be your last, thank you.’

 

‘And will I be _your_ last?’

 

‘Most likely – at the rate you go on you’ll finish me off before I’m thirty.’

 

‘ – So you don’t want me to switch jobs any time soon, then?’

 

‘Not unless you’re prepared to be a bedwarmer _and_ manservant. It was just fun to see what it would be like.’

 

_‘Fun?’_

 

‘I’d have still had you every night, I reckon.’

 

‘No you wouldn’t. I’d have been too busy running around after you to lie on my back – or front.’

 

‘Now, darling, don’t say that. Don’t ruin my lovely image.’

 

‘Do you routinely bed your servants?’

 

‘No, but we’re different. Special.’

 

‘You were _mean_ today, you know.’

 

‘I’m the prince, Merlin, it’s my job to keep everyone in check.’

 

‘You were still horrible. I don’t think I’d have stuck around if I was your manservant.’

 

‘So you’d prefer I just walloped your backside?’

 

‘You know the answer to that.’

 

‘Hmm – lovely, pretty little – ’

 

‘Ow! Arthur, no – Ow! It’s _sore_.’

 

‘You need more salve.’

 

‘No, it’s fine.’

 

‘ _Please_ let me put more on?’

 

‘All right, ugh.’

 

‘Mm, that’s better, yes?’

 

‘ – Yeah.’

 

‘I’m so glad you kept those clothes.’

 

‘Me too. They don’t half itch my cock after a while, though.’

 

‘Do they feel nice when you rub off?’

 

‘Yes, love.’

 

‘Good. Oh, that reminds me, darling, it’s the tournament on Friday. Will you wear you blue velvet tunic? I want you to be your prettiest for your first public introduction.’

 

‘Uh-huh. Oh, that reminds me, shouldn’t we tell your men I’m a whore?’

 

‘You’re _not_ a whore, you’re my _lover_ -’

 

‘But they don’t know that, Arthur.’

 

‘ - And I’m making you my consort.’

 

‘Oh, your father will be _thrilled_.’

 

‘He’ll have to be, I’ve already commissioned your coronation robes!’

 

‘ – More clothes?’

 

‘Yes; what of it?’

 

‘ _Arthur_.’

 

‘Darling, I can’t help it. I love playing with you, and you’re so pretty – ’

 

‘So, new game, starting when?’

 

‘When we get back. I want you all dressed in your finery – I was hoping you might work your magic so we can have the throne room to ourselves for a bit?’

 

‘Anything else?’

 

‘ – There’s a crown, too.’

 

‘Oh, Arthur.’

 

Gwaine wonders if any of the knights might be awake and up for a quick fumble.

 


End file.
